


Wager

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Riot!AU, first crushes, inappropriate sexual feelings, mentions sexual behaviour of a minor, modern!AU, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Jamie tells Mako a story about his first crush. It goes a bit differently than Mako anticipated.Third week's contribution to theWeekly Roadrat Assignment prompt.This week's topic was:Drunken Confessions.In my head this is part of theRiot!AU, but it's really a character study that can be read perfectly fine standing by itself.





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic includes descriptions of an underage character dealing with sexualized and not necessarily age-appropriate feelings towards an adult. It is not very graphic, no abuse or non-con. Still, if this topic makes you feel uncomfortable in any way or form, leave now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Edits were made by [Silly](http://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/), thank you!
> 
> Everyone who is still here, enjoy :)

“Sooo… Oh, I know, I know! Who was yer first real crush, Mako, huh?”

Jamie grins at him, obviously proud of having come up with such an excellent question and Mako groans. He should have known he’d lose against Jamie at cards. He barely ever wins even when he’s sober, but with his head swimming in cheap rum and coke, his pride had forbidden him to back down from the challenge. 

They can’t play for money, because neither of them has any, and since playing ‘for honour’ is something Jamie is not interested in, they made a bargain. If Jamie won, Mako has to answer a question. If Mako won, Jamie shuts his cakehole and leaves Mako be. 

He has no idea why Jamie always needs to pry into things, as if him knowing details about Mako’s past will somehow fill him in on some sort of bigger picture. There _is_ no big picture to Mako, irony about his weight aside. It’s not as if Jamie ever talks much about _his_ past, either, which is perfectly fine with the older man. He doesn’t need clues and anecdotes to fool around with someone. 

Though it doesn’t feel much as if ‘fooling around’ is all they do anymore, anyway. Jamie hasn’t really left Mako’s apartment for two weeks — and Mako hasn’t made him. 

Instead, he’s gotten himself into this mess, sitting on his bed with Jamie spread out on his belly in front of him, triumphantly tapping on the cards that told him he had won. 

Again. 

Mako empties his glass and grimaces, swearing that by now Jamie’s mixes are only rum that had briefly waved at the coke bottle in passing. 

“ ‘m not tellin’ you that,” Mako says, and Jamie huffs, drunkenly swatting at Mako’s belly. 

“Have ta! Ya promised me, mate, so: who was it? First bloke to get ya all hot ‘n bothered, wankin’ in the shower ‘til yer balls felt like shrivelling up.” Jamie giggles in that broken, squeaky tone, and, despite himself, Mako snorts through a suppressed laugh. 

Sure, there _is_ a picture coming to mind, and he _is_ in a bit of drunken awe at how deep down that memory had been buried until Jamie recovered its fossils with a single question. It’s not so much painful as weirdly embarrassing, and Mako finds even when he opens his mouth to say something, the words won’t come out. He’s never playing against Jamie again. 

“Ooohh… Don’t say yer shy about that, mate! Come on, it must’ve been a century ago!”  
He cackles again, but Mako doesn’t have the chance to really start glaring at him for the jab at his age - thirty-eight isn't _that_ old, not even compared to Jamie’s twenty-five - before the blond sits up on his knees and lurches forward to cup Mako’s chubby cheeks between his disparate hands. 

He’s amazingly drunk, too, Mako figures, and he’s glad for the wall at his back. He’s sure they would have just tumbled backwards otherwise with how Jamie unconsciously keeps leaning his weight into Mako’s bulky form.

“Fuck you, ‘m not that old,” Mako grumbles. “Why don’t you tell me ‘bout yours first?” he tries to argue. Jamie always likes to talk, so let him talk. 

This time, it’s the blond who’s making a face. It’s a weird grin stuck between laughter and doubt and Mako doesn’t know what to make of it. 

“What?” Mako asks. “I have to tell mine and you get to have secrets? Doesn’t sound fair.”

“If yer embarrassed ‘bout your story, mate, ya won’t want to hear mine.”

Mako frowns. He might not enjoy sharing his personal stories with other people, but he’s far from judging anybody about owning up to their own experiences. It’s not like Jamie doesn’t do questionable shit all the time and never feels any need to justify himself to anyone, so him being hesitant to fess up does make Mako curious. A bit worried, but mostly curious.

“So.. show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” Mako suggests with a barely visible smirk and his dark voice heavily laced with irony. Jamie shrugs his OK, brings his glass to his lips and then chugs it down. 

His mouth is a wry grimace when he swallows and his eyes are so squinty Mako has to laugh at him. 

“It was my stepdad. Had my first orgasm with him, too,” Jamie says very matter-of-factly, and Mako almost chokes on his abruptly dying laughter. 

He knows he’s staring at the younger man, who looks back at him as if questioning whether that information may have been a bit too much to handle for the big guy, but Mako is pretty sure he should be the one concerned about Jamie here. 

The silence is stretching way too long, and he should… should he say something? How could he say something when he didn’t even want to _think_ the word abuse, so… what?

Jamie’s face almost splits in two when the hysterical laughter finally breaks out of him, and he topples backward onto the bed, sending the playing cards flying. Mako blinks, once, twice, before he understands that the little shit had been poking fun at him in the grossest way possible. He grabs his pillow and just hits Jamie with it, not even being gentle about it, while cussing him out. 

“That’s not fucking funny, asshole!” he swears. Jamie is wheezing now, his face is all red and he’s barely able to catch his breath, let alone defend himself from Mako’s assault. “Who the fuck makes sick jokes about getting molested by some old creep.”

When he stops hitting Jamie, the blond wipes the tears from his face and grins up at Mako in all his disheveled glory. He hugs the pillow tightly so the older man can’t use it to chastise him again.  
“He wasn’t some old creep. And I wasn’t jokin’, it’s just not... “ He’s still out of breath and gestures for Mako to let him finish talking. “He never molested me. If anything, I’m afraid I kinda molested him, maybe?” He giggles again, and Mako doesn’t know yet if he’s allowed to relax. 

The older man fixes them two more drinks. He feels like he’s going to need one, badly. 

“It really wasn’t as bad as it sounds,” Jamie insists. “Wasn’t his fault, y’know. I just… I just had the weirdest, most awkward crush on him when I was like… eleven? Twelve?”

Yes, Mako needs this drink. “Let’s go with twelve,” he suggests, as though that makes it any better. Jamie just laughs at his obvious discomfort. 

“I was just an early bloomer - felt about ready ta fuck anythin’ that moved ‘fore I knew what fuckin’ was. Like, straight up would’ve fucked a hole in the wall. Or could’ve fucked a __hole _into_ the wall, more like it.”

Yeah, well, that hasn’t really dwindled down since then, Mako thinks. He’s nursing his drink rather than interrupting Jamie, who’s in full reminiscence mode now, his eyes staring somewhat unfocused at the ceiling. 

“So me mum brings this bloke over, and he’s… I dunno, mate, he’s just drop-dead gorgeous. Big an' like real strong, could've thrown me around like a wet rag if he had wanted to. He didn't ever do that, though, cause he was probably the only decent guy me mum’s ever had. Which is probably why I was crushin' so hard on him. Can say that now, right, cause now I know what it is, but back then, I had no idea. I mean, 's not like anyone ever bothered to tell me I could like guys, right? So I just..." He breaks off with a grin that is equal parts laughing and cringing in embarrassment - a truly rare sight on Jamie's sharp face. 

"I was actually bein' a real 'lil creep, thinkin' back on it. Best three seconds of me days, back then, was when he walked naked into the bedroom after showerin’. Knew the best hidin' spot so he wouldn't catch me watchin' him, too, cause I… I mean, I kinda knew I wasn’t supposed ta watch, y’know? But I couldn’t really help meself, either.”

Jamie’s rubbing at his red face now, and fine, maybe Mako does start to see the humor in this story. Not exactly an appropriate kind of humor, but… fuck, it did suck when you had all those weird feelings for some dude. It only made you behave like a complete moron because it would easily take five more years to figure out what those feelings actually were. 

“Stole his shirt, too. His _worn_ shirt,” Jamie sighs in exasperation at his twelve year old self behaving like a love sick and slightly perverted puppy and Mako can’t help but chuckle when the blond covers his eyes with his flesh hand, as if he could suppress the memory by not looking. Obviously, the only person in the world who can sufficiently embarrass Jamie is Jamie himself. Mako’s head buzzes and the wall at his back feels slightly wobbly and he’s really glad he gets to witness this.  
“You ever heard a guy shaggin’ yer mum and get turned on by it?” Jamie asks, and now Mako has to hide his face behind his hand, too, when he snorts out a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Figures,” Jamie sighs. “Anyway, I was real good about keepin’ it a secret, right? Like, full stealth mode. Every night it’s just me, his sweaty shirt and a boner I don’t know what to do with yet. I mean… I had a general idea, but it’s not the same. ‘S not somethin’ ya go round tellin’ people, either. Not even me. So, he doesn’t suspect a thing. Obliviously, cause he’s as straight as they come, probably thinks I’m a weird kid, but whatever.”

Mako wants to say that Jamie is still a weird adult, but now he’s in so deep that he wants to hear the whole story, so he doesn’t interrupt Jamie. The younger man is still looking at the ceiling, or rather in its general direction, absentmindedly playing with some stray cards to keep his hands busy. 

“So, one day, he takes me along for some errands, probably to give me poor mum a break, but for what it was worth, I think he really liked me. Didn’t tell me I was loud and annoying all the time, like everyone else, so that was cool, right.  
And… I’m on Cloud Nine, the whole time, so I’m all hyped and rambling but he’s just laughing and joking around and… I don’t know what happened anymore, exactly, but we get home, I jump out of the car and run up to the house, he’s right behind me chasing me, for fun, y’know, and…”Jamie exhales sharply and furrows his brows, like he doesn’t know what to think of that story he’s telling himself. 

“And then he grabs me and… just picks me up like I weigh exactly nothing and... “

He breaks off again, hiding his burning face between both his hands while an embarrassed grin tugs at his lips again. Mako just chuckles. It’s not like he hasn’t got a general idea about what happened then, but he’s enjoying Jamie’s shame way more than he would have anticipated and so he just relaxes further into his bed and against the wall while he makes sure to fuel the buzz he’s got going on.

“I mean, I swear I had dreams of that happenin’, but then it actually did happen and mate, I wasn’t prepared for that, y’know? Things were bad enough when he was like ten feet away in only his shorts or some shit, but fuck, that was… full frontal body contact, ‘m still surprised my dick didn’t just explode, I had an erection so quickly, and… I mean, I tried to get away cause I knew that wasn’t really supposed to happen? But he thought we were playing around, ‘til I… kind of… involuntarily of course… somehow rubbed against him…?”

Mako considers just switching out his glass with the rum bottle, for convenience. 

“Like I really didn’t plan to do that…? But…anyway it took about four seconds, max, and then I just…-”

He makes an explosion gesture with his hands, finally looking at Mako again with wide eyes, red cheeks and a grin on his face that seems a bit strained. The kind of grin you only wore when you knew you fucked up but really couldn’t do anything about it anymore but laugh it off. 

“Fuck, mate, you should’ve seen his face,” Jamie sighs, and Mako can only imagine what that had looked like. 

Hell, he had no clue how any man was supposed to react when they thought they were engaging in just a friendly bonding game of play wrestling with their step son, and suddenly you were the one responsible for the little deviant’s first proper orgasm. By doing absolutely nothing out of place. 

“He moved out the next day. Couldn’t really handle it, I think.”

Yeah, Mako understood that. That was probably the only safe thing to do, anyway, because no one else who would have seen or heard about this happening would have thought that he had done absolutely nothing to encourage his step-son’s behaviour. It wouldn’t have gotten easier or less awkward over time, either, if that had been Jamie’s response to him at age twelve. Given two more years, he would have been the reason that guy actually got sent to jail or something. 

“Never told me mum why he left, either. So... “

Jamie’s voice fades out and, for a moment, his face scrunches up in discomfort at the memory of the consequences. He rolls over to lie on his stomach and grabs for his drink. He looks a bit unhappy now, and guilty. He might not have done anything intentionally to sabotage his mother’s relationship, but they are both adults now, they know that unless you are a real shitpile of a person, you cannot stay in a situation where some minor has a weirdly sexualized crush on you. That just screams trouble. 

When Jamie looks up at him again, he frowns. 

“You were right, mate,” he says suddenly, and Mako frowns right back at him.

“About what?” he asks.

“Maybe we really shouldn’t talk about shit that happened like a thousand years ago. That’s actually not a fun story at all,” he complains, as if it’s somehow Mako’s fault that the anecdote of how his pre-teen hormones fucked him over, and kind of made him molest his own step-father until the poor guy essentially had to flee the scene, isn’t actually a humorous story at all.

Mako’s drunk enough to feel sorry for him, though. 

But at least, in a way, Jamie had been right. After hearing that, his story about his first crush doesn’t seem half as embarrassing anymore as it had a couple of minutes ago. Or all the rum has severely affected his sound judgement by now. 

He stretches his legs out a bit, feeling Jamie pet his thigh out of some affectionate habit. The younger man is unusually silent, brooding about the memories he had just dug up. There’s really nothing Mako can say to console him - he can’t absolve Jamie from whatever feelings he still carries around with him about the incident. But he can try to take his mind off of it. So, finally, he takes a deep breath and starts talking with the exhale.

“I had my first real crush at thirteen.”

That does the trick of catching Jamie’s attention, curiosity peeking through the dark clouds of his sudden moodiness. 

“His name was Cameron, he was a senior, had no idea I existed and even if he had, it wouldn’t have mattered ‘cause I was just… fat and awkward.” He chuckles a bit, because that’s just really how he felt throughout most of his school years. Now, at almost forty, it barely matters anymore. Sure, he is still seriously overweight, but if you only grew tall and intimidating enough with it, it became less of a problem. 

“And he, of course, was the most popular guy in school and the captain of our swim team.”

That confession, carried by Mako’s flat, toneless voice, tears an almost violent laugh from Jamie, effectively ripping him from his brooding thoughts for good. Yeah, well, Mako had said it was embarrassing. The weird, antisocial chubster with a crush on every mother-in-law’s wet dream — what a fucking cliché. 

“Yeah, laugh all you want, moron, at least I never surprise jizzed on him,” Mako laughs despite himself, trying to nudge Jamie jokingly with his leg. But he’s buzzed, seriously underestimates his strength and ends up kicking Jamie halfway out of bed. It makes Jamie curse and Mako laugh harder.

When he climbs back up, there’s a thousand emotions running wild on Jamie’s face, but it settles on a lewd grin and an excited twinkle in his eyes. At least Mako's plan to distract him seems to be working out. 

“Swim captain, huh? Bet he was a real looker, too, wasn’t he? All fit and tan, just sleek, lean muscle…”

His voice drops a bit as he climbs all over Mako - it’s not very graceful, but then again it barely ever is when Jamie is sober, and Mako looks at him with hazy eyes.  
When he places his hand on Jamie’s slim back, he smirks a bit. Of course the brat would like to flatter himself by thinking that this means he’s Mako’s type then. But Jamie’s the one who got off on huge, buff dudes before ever sparing so much as a glance for someone his own age - so him having successfully found someone who could still _throw him around like a wet rag_ , even at two meters tall, really spoke volumes about him, too.

Mako’s hand slips under Jamie’s shirt, feeling his warm skin stretched taut over bony ribs and wiry muscles and he shakes his head in mock disappointment. “He was more muscular than you are,” he states, and Jamie only huffs at him. 

“An’ yer way fatter than me step-dad ever was,” Jamie shoots back with a grin, placing both hands on Mako’s chest, kneading it gently between his fingers. “So what? Yer tellin’ me it would do nothin’ for ya if ya got to fuck me in a speedo and goggles?”

Mako wants to say no. But then he thinks of blond, shaggy hair tousled by the angry grip of the goggles’ rubber band before they’d inevitably land somewhere between the sheets and finally the floor. And fine, he’s maybe not as defined as Mako's high school crush, cause he never actually works out - he’s just a skinny bastard who’s lucky enough to be able to show off some abs. But Mako likes to be able to watch the way his body works, where it moves and tenses and relaxes depending on the way he’s touching Jamie.

Mako grunts, half in annoyance and half in arousal before he just pulls the blond in for a hot, sloppy kiss that has Jamie moaning triumphantly against his lips. 

“Just don’t call me Daddy, you pervert,” Mako mumbles teasingly between kisses and Jamie gives him a throaty laugh.

“Right, I'll save that for when I'm havin’ a wank with me face buried in your dirty underwear,” the blond snickers - and shuts up with a muffled squeak when Mako pushes him on his back to finally climb over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or hang out on my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
